The Baltimore Cancer Research Program (BCRP) has developed cancer guidance displays (treatment protocols) on the computerized Problem Oriented Medical Information System (PROMIS) in Burlington, Vermont at the University of Vermont School of Medicine, with the aid of a communication linkage between BCRP and PROMIS. The computerized displays for the logic and action of treating cancer problems are defined by the creation and sequencing of the computer display pages or frames. These displays provide an automatic connective device between the phases of medical action of the Problem Oriented Medical Record. The problem-defining action determines the specific plan and it is that plan which is in part a protocol or series of protocols for treating a specific cancer problem. It is through the use of these explicit information and directional displays that the health care provider can couple learning with doing while gathering information and treating patients' cancer problems. The entire systems package has been shipped to BCRP and testing and debugging is underway in conjunction with the Interagency Agreement with the National Center for Health Services Research (YO1 CM 80109).